


Appreciated

by dirtyicicles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Foursome, Multi, anyway happy birthday iggy you deserve the world, idk??? the usual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyicicles/pseuds/dirtyicicles
Summary: AS THE TAGS SAY...HAPPY BIRTH IGGY





	

The sun was setting on what was an average day. Noctis had insisted on a _lazy_ day, lacking squabbles with the Empire and enjoyed out in the open under Gladio's request. For once the prince had agreed, and the four had set up camp just north of the Disk. It blazed bright in the the distance, a stark contrast to the darkening night sky as it swathed them in starlight. 

Prompto was giggling as he showed off the day's photos, both on the camera and on his phone. "This one's my favorite," he laughed, swiping to the next picture, one that showed Noctis careening forward, about to meet his maker in the dirt. It wrought a snort from the depths of Ignis's lungs, but he quieted himself quickly as the man of the hour shot him a dirty look. 

"You're lucky it's gonna be your birthday in about fifteen minutes." 

Ignis choked, his coffee dribbling unceremoniously down his chin. "Excuse me?" 

"That's right," Gladio hummed, tapping the heel of his boot gently against the earth. "It was the sixth today. Looks like we can put our little surprise in motion." His tone was soft as he reached out to pat Ignis on the cheek. 

Ignis felt the heat rush to his face, and he couldn't help but hide a smile as he looked back down at his own phone, desperately searching for a distraction. "Oh, come now...it's nothing special," he muttered, words all too familiar to the other three. "Really, you don't have to do anything for my birthday."

"C'mon Iggy, don't say that!" Prompto crowed, shoving himself into Ignis's lap with a wide smile. "Of course it is! And it was special last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and the year-" 

He was abruptly cut off when Noctis shoved him, but Ignis was quick to recover the flailing boy from colliding with the ground. "Prompto's right, Specs. I know I'm crap with dates and...well, a lot of things, but I like to think I can at least remember and make your birthdays good for you. No need to be so modest." 

"Oh?" Ignis dared to ask, a hand fiddling with his glasses to hide a persistent blush. From the looks being exchanged between the three, he could only figure they must have planned this in advance. 

"Mmhm," Gladio hummed, tucking his phone away in his jacket's front pocket. "We appreciate you, Ignis. You'd be stupid to think we wouldn't think of something to do for you." He smiled, an endearing, charming gesture that helped balance the rather crude comment. 

"Yeah!" Prompto piped up, looping his arms around Ignis's neck. "While you were doing the usual chores for us, we picked up some stuff! Most of it will be saved for tomorrow, since we're gonna cook for ya, but..." He shrugged, looking between Noctis and Gladio curiously.

"I suppose it's close enough to his birthday to start giving him his presents," Noctis suggested, leaning back into his chair as he looked over to Gladio. 

Gladio grinned, picking himself up and off of the cooler he'd been using as a chair. Ignis watched carefully, juggling his attention between Gladio's legs and Prompto's soft lips kissing his own cheeks, his jaw, and his neck. Ignis couldn't help but giggle at the ticklish sensations, until he realized all too late that it was a distraction from watching Gladio pull out a brightly colored bag from within the depths of his makeshift seat. 

By the time he saw it again, Gladio was placing it between his feet as he tugged Prompto away from Ignis. "All right now," he muttered, sitting down in the chair beside Ignis as he tugged Prompto down into his lap. "Let Iggy open his damn presents." 

"There's something from all of us," Noctis said, his eyes sparkling from the light of the fire between them. "I know we've been pretty terrible with gifts in the past, so we looked long and hard for these..." 

Ignis's heart fluttered against his rib cage as he looked down at the present proper. It was a bright, obnoxiously pink bag that proved rather heavy when Ignis picked it up. The other three physically leaned forward as he did, and he had to clear his throat and steady himself as he began to part the bag's opening. Glittered tissue paper was stuffed to the rim, though there wasn't as much as he was expecting. Within the depths of the thin paper he found an envelope, deep purple in color with the other three's names written on it in black ink.

Ignis started with the card first, opening the envelope and letting it fall into the palm of his hand. On the outside were simple, curving letters in a merry font that read _Happy Birthday!_ On the inside, though...

Ignis couldn't stop reading once he started. Each of his friends had left a small, handwritten note to him, and gil was taped to the inside as an additional gift. 

_Iggy, you know I'm not very good with these, but P+N insisted. and to be fair I do love you and I always want you to know we're here for you buddy and we appreciate everything you do for our reckless asses. it's thanks to you I've made it this far out here, right? keep doing you, Iggy. and make sure to spoil yourself with those coffees. happy 23rd. GLADIO_

_iggy!!! we and **I MEAN I** , appreciate you so much ignis! im so glad noct gave me the opportunity to get to know such a cool guy like you, yk? man youre the BEST and youre my favorite thing to take photos of. its like you know when you're on camera!! and i know the other two appreciate my photos of your beautiful smile and im glad it's been here for another year with all of us. **I LOVE YOU IGGY**!! -♡PROMPTO!♡ _

_Specs, I know I put you through, and continue to put you through a lot of shit, but I'm glad you're here with me still. It's been a long road, and it'll be even longer, but I'm grateful you've been so devoted to me and insist on staying by my side through it all. We appreciate and love you, Ignis, and we hope you'll be with us for many more years to come. Congrats on your 23. -Noct_

Each note was adorned with small drawings, and while Prompto's were rather crude, they all made Ignis smile. It hurt a little bit in his cheeks, and his throat was tight as he fought his tears back. "Thank you, everyone," he managed to mutter, ducking his head shyly as Noctis clapped his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. "This means a lot." 

"Keep going," Gladio said, his arm slung around Prompto, who had his camera back out again. Ignis nodded, accepting a small tissue from Noctis who had scooted closer to his side and offered a comforting hand upon his thigh as he continued to dive into his gift bag. 

The next thing he pulled out was a small, velveteen box. Ignis's fingers immediately began to shake, the process of opening the top stretching out into what felt like eternity. Once it was open he gasped, his eyes meeting a set of three rings glittering in the lights around them. "Oh my word," he breathed, looking around at the others. They all just grinned, and Noctis rested his chin into the palm of his hand as he gestured towards the rings. 

"They're from all of us. We each picked one out for you. You can wear them individually, all at once, whatever you'd like. I actually bought these with the other two when we were still back home." 

The words were awfully bittersweet; Ignis caught the flicker of pain flash behind Noctis's eyes as he spoke. He couldn't help but lean in and kiss the boy, a small distraction from what he was surely feeling. "Thank you," Ignis murmured, the words mouthed against Noctis's lips. "I love them all. I'll wear them and keep them with me always." 

He turned to look at the other two, who nodded and wore grins of their own stretching from ear to ear. Ignis looked back down at the rings, taking a moment to remove his glove and slip them onto his fingers. It was easy to tell which ring was from whom: one was silver and plain, the edges laced with the occasional blue gemstone that was reminiscent of Noctis's eyes in the moonlight; the second was encrusted with rubies in the pattern of flames set into gold, and he was positive that it was Gladio's idea; the last was some sort of black metal, inlaid with swirling purple amethysts he knew had to be from Prompto, since they shared the same favorite color. They were all beautiful, and Ignis loved each individual one dearly. He was sure there was a question to be popped later, but since they had mentioned a dinner being saved for the morrow...

He cleared his throat, leaving his glove to lay upon his thigh as he continued digging into the bag. The next box he pulled out was considerably larger, and he quirked his eyebrow as he traced the textured lid, engraved with the logo of a familiar designer. He gently removed the lid, unable to hold back any longer, and gasped a second time, utterly blown away once he laid eyes upon the set of daggers cushioned against red velvet. 

"These are from-" 

"Tenebrae," Gladio finished for him, looking smug as he watched Ignis carefully. "I remember looking through that one catalogue with you shortly before we left. Not much can make your eyes light up the way these did that day. I had to order them immediately." 

"Gladio," Ignis breathed, bringing one of the daggers closer to his face, holding it out to test its weight. The handle was clad in comfortable, black leather, and the balance was impeccable. The engravings of Tenebraen blossoms wove their way along the blade, catching the light in myriad colors. The daggers were practical yet _beautiful,_ and Ignis knew he was already going to have a rough time deciding later if he even wanted to use them in combat. "Thank you, Gladio." 

Gladio smiled, and Ignis caught sight of Prompto bouncing excitedly in the man's lap. Ignis had an idea of whose present was next. He offered Prompto a smile as he reached into the bag once more, and his hand was met with something soft, like cloth. He carefully pulled out a lump of fabric that fell into the shape of a jacket, and Ignis couldn't help but giggle as he looked it over. 

"It's from your favorite store!" Prompto cooed, hiding behind his camera as he snapped a few photos. "I caught onto what the other two were doing, and I decided to buy your present in advance, too. So uh...it might smell like me for a bit, sorry. Kinda had it shoved in with my clothes..." Prompto laughed shyly, but Ignis shook his head as he ran his fingers along the jacket's bejeweled lapels. It was definitely more casual than his fatigues, but it was still stylish and cut in a form he was partial to. The zippers were far and few, and it looked cozy to wear. Ignis smiled indulgently as he caught Prompto's scent coming from the fabric, and he hugged it close with his other gifts in a vain attempt to hide his face. 

"I love all of these so much," he said, catching Noctis's eye. Noctis smiled and hugged Ignis from the side, leaning up to kiss the corner of his jaw. The other two were soon upon him as well, smothering Ignis underneath three bodies he couldn't bring himself to push away. As they all crowded him, Ignis allowed himself a moment to snuffle and _feel_ the love coming from the other three. His birthday was something he never gave much thought, but Gladio, Prompto, and Noct...

He laughed as they pulled away, and his voice thick as he spoke. "Thank you, my loves," he said, reaching out to drag each man into a soft kiss. "You really didn't have to do this much for me." 

"We're not done yet, though," Noctis murmured, tone playful as he lingered upon Ignis's lips. 

Ignis could hear Gladio hum in agreement, and Prompto seemed to be taking the gifts to set them aside somewhere safer. Ignis watched before he realized what was happening, and he was suddenly blushing again as Noctis was helping him out of his chair. _"Oh,"_ he breathed, jumping at the feeling of Gladio's hand smacking the side of his ass. Pompto threaded his arm around Ignis's, and he and Noctis helped guide him down into their tent and get him nestled down against all of their blankets. 

The first thing Ignis noticed was that the tent smelled _good._ When and how the others had come in and managed to make it smell like vanilla and nutmeg, he didn't know, but Ignis found he liked it quite a bit. It helped him relax into the furs they'd been using to sleep on, a hazy smile plucking at the corners of his lips as the other three crowded around him. 

"I love birthdays," Prompto sighed dreamily, his hands already working at the front of Ignis's belt. 

"Me too," Gladio replied, shrugging out of his jacket as he slid in behind Ignis, hands reaching around Ignis's neck to undo the first few buttons to his shirt. Noctis was at the ready to unbutton what Gladio couldn't reach, and then his mouth was back on Ignis's neck, biting and sucking and making the man positively _melt_ against Gladio's chest. Gladio's hands slipped underneath his loosened shirt, palms spanning the plane of his ribs and reaching down to massage his hips. Noctis's mouth kept working at Ignis's neck and collarbone, leaving dark bruises wherever his lips brushed against and sucked at his skin. 

Prompto's hands palmed the front of Ignis's boxers, leaving the man curling his fingers into the fabric of Noctis's shirt for something to hold onto. His entire body was trembling, and the three pairs of hands he had roaming it knew _very well_ just how to get him undone. Ignis was turning into a hot mess already, and he was helpless as each article of clothing was gently eased from his body and tossed to the side. 

"You're beautiful, Iggy," Gladio said, his voice a deep purr into Ignis's ear. 

"You really are," Noctis breathed, rising up to press his lips to Ignis's again, mouthing at them and sucking each potential word from his mouth. 

Prompto hummed in agreement as he buried his face in Noctis's neck, kissing it lightly as hands traveled down to remove his pants from his legs. Ignis barely registered a small vial being passed from Gladio's hand to Prompto's, and the feeling of slicked, warm hands on his hips had him gasping in surprise. 

"Here, come up to me," Gladio murmured, pulling Ignis into his lap. Ignis felt like pudding as he was moved, though he was eager to adjust himself into the man's lap and straddle it, Gladio's erect cock pressing against the cleft of his ass. Ignis bit his lip and shivered, his grip around Noctis's shoulders tightening in anticipation. 

Gladio's finger slid inside of Ignis, thick and callused and turning to rub at all the right spots inside of him. As Ignis let out a breathy moan, Noctis did the same against the corner of his mouth, and he could only figure Noctis was being stretched in preparation for something on his end. Ignis was grateful for Noctis being there in his lap to lean against, with how hard it was to focus and keep his composure. Gladio pressed in deep, leaving Ignis panting hard as he felt a second and third digit stretch him wide. 

Moments passed with them like this, Ignis full of Gladio's fingers and Noctis being stretched on Prompto's. Ignis kissed Noctis between the other two, his hands roaming the boy's chest and settling on naked hips as they both worked themselves open. All too soon and with a quiet noise of protest Gladio was pulling out, but the sensation that was to follow had Ignis shutting his mouth and biting his lip. 

The head of Gladio's cock pressed into his puckered hole, and Ignis felt the ground sway out from underneath himself as he pressed even deeper. Noctis and Prompto started easing Ignis backwards, encouraging him to rest against Gladio's chest as Noctis readjusted himself over Ignis's hips. He was barely in the right mind, but the familiar sway of Noctis's hips coming down to his own cock had his breath hitching, and it wasn't long before Noctis was settling himself down onto his lap, moaning deeply at the feeling of Ignis entering him. 

Prompto was eager to join in on the fun, hardly giving Noctis time to adjust before he was pushing up against Ignis, the length of his shaft joining his own in Noctis's hole. Noctis didn't seem to care at the least, a broken and stuttered noise of pleasure crashing against the back of his gritted teeth. Ignis was in absolute awe as he watched Noctis, his back arched and hands gripping Ignis's shoulders like he was the only solid thing on this earth. Ignis had to admit he felt the same, and he allowed himself to be pushed forward against Noctis as Gladio gripped the back of his neck and adjusted them both for a better angle. 

Noctis's heat was something else. Gladio craned Ignis farther up into him, and he gasped hard as he felt himself rub against Prompto's dick. It seemed Prompto was following Gladio's example and pushing harder into Noctis, who was quickly turning into a trembling mess against Ignis's shoulder as the two moved inside of him. He'd taken more than this before, but it was a beautiful sight every time their prince allowed them to do something like this again. Ignis was eager to mimic Gladio's thrusts, a hand finding home on Noctis's hip and gripping it tight to keep him steady.

Gladio set the pace for all of them. He pushed into Ignis slowly and firmly, and he reached out to grip Prompto by the ass and urge him to do the same with Noctis. Ignis didn't think himself much of a moaner, and he certainly didn't think he'd find himself in quite this position, but each thrust and feeling of Gladio's and Noctis's lips on his skin had him gasping and biting into Noctis's shoulders as he struggled to keep a hold of himself. The air between them all was hot, their breath mingling in the tight space they created for themselves, and with the years of practice they had doing this underneath their belts, they all moved in perfect harmony with one another. 

Gladio held them all close in his arms, and Ignis occasionally leaned forward to kiss Prompto on the lips, savoring the sharp sting of pain when Prompto bit and tugged at them. Noctis had his face buried in Ignis's shoulders, babbling incoherently and stifling his noises as Ignis and Prompto both fucked him open. It was an incredible feeling too, feeling Prompto pressed up against him with the heat of Noctis surrounding the both of them. 

The moment was so easy to get lost in, and Ignis was eager to do so as he let the other three take care of him. Stars were in his eyes and his senses were nothing but that of his sweet lovers, and for once, everything felt _right_ in the world. Ignis could feel nothing but love and admiration, and he clutched Prompto and Noctis as best as he could to himself, a hand finding Gladio's to rest upon and squeeze. 

He didn't want the moment to end, but their thrusts grew quicker and more ragged, and desperation began to lace the tone of all of their voices. Gladio thrust hard into Ignis, bouncing him roughly up and down on his cock to the point his glasses were thrown askew. Prompto clutched Noctis close, his noises mingling with Noctis's as they both moved in unison against Ignis's dick. 

"I-I'm gonna _come_ ," Ignis gasped, voice broken through hitched moans, his head thrown back as his body tensed. The other three didn't say a word, only working each other harder as they all milked each other for what they had. 

In a flash of white-hot light that momentarily blinded Ignis, he was spilling out into Noctis with Prompto as sweet relief gripped and wracked his body. The convulsions of his orgasm had him moving harder against Gladio and thrusting quickly into Noctis, working them both until he could feel Gladio fill him and paint his insides with gossamer ribbons of white. They all moved together, the two in Ignis's arms crying out desperately before things cooled and calmed down between them all. 

Ignis didn't have the strength to hold himself upright any longer, and it looked like Prompto and Noctis didn't either. All three of them fell against Gladio, laughing breathlessly and pinning him down. 

"You boys," Ignis sighed after a moment, plucking his glasses off his face with a hazy grin, "certainly know how to spoil a man." 

Gladio chuckled and Noctis huffed, and Prompto was immediately underneath Ignis's chin beside Noctis and nuzzling him. "We _love_ you, Iggy," he giggled, to which the other two nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah," Gladio grunted, rubbing at his face and sniffling softly from some allergy or another. "We love you, Ignis." 

"We really do," Noctis concluded, his soft and tender tone bringing Ignis nearly to tears again. They all laid together like that for a good while, Ignis held between the other three. 

Ignis didn't think he could have asked for a better birthday present.


End file.
